


Domesticity

by astralDeveloper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralDeveloper/pseuds/astralDeveloper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Art] AU where Amethyst co-parents Sour Cream with Vidalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alltheavengersarequeer (Odddaysgeorge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love imagining their little basement apartment that continuously accumulates random junk, everything being all about the positive reinforcement and self-expression. Random day-long vacations. Grocery shopping. Vidalia getting to beat up a gem monster at some point. Parent-teacher interviews.
> 
> They are the most content couple.


End file.
